The Call
by Stupefy-Jin
Summary: Penelpon misterius itu mulai mengusik persahabatan mereka. Satu per satu mati setelah menerima panggilan dari PRIVATE NUMBER itu. Yang pertama Hoseok. Apakah kematian misterius ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu? Siapa yang berusaha mengungkap misteri ini akan mati / BTS fict / Seokjin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jimin, Jungkook, Taehyung / Mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Stupefy-Jin**

 **Present**

 _ **The Call**_

 **Cast:**

 **All member Bangtan Boys**

 **BTS adalah Milik Big Hit Ent. Dan merupakan anak-anak kesayangan Bang PD-nim. Saya hanya tak sengaja meminjam nama mereka karena saya hanyalah seorang fans yang begitu cinta sama mereka ^^**

 **Terinspirasi dari beberapa lirik lagu Backstreet Boys dengan judul yang sama. Tidak ada unsur plagiat. Murni buah pikir saya yang begitu suka dengan lagu Backstreet Boys sejak kelas 2 SD dan menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan. Saya bukan profesional dalam menulis. Semoga menikmati ^^**

 **Genre:**

 **Mystery**

 **Friendship**

 **Rate:**

 **17**

 **Tidak banyak romance dalam fanfict ini. Silahkan tinggalkan kalau rasanya tidak berkenan.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 11 lewat 20 malam sudah menunjukkan dirinya pada si pemuda yang menengok waktu dipergelangan tangannya. Uap putih tipis yang mengepul kala ia bernafas pertanda ia menghela lelah. Dia tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktunya di studio pribadi kesayangannya di kantor tempat ia bekerja.

Langkah yang dibawa agak cepat membuat ia tak sabar untuk segera tidur di _flat_ kecil yang disewanya. Mengistirahatkan badan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang terpaksa 'ditunda' untuk hari esok.

Kriiiing~

Kriiiing~

Dua kali bunyi nyaring dari benda disaku mantelnya memperlambat langkah si pemuda, seraya merogoh benda itu kemudian menariknya keluar.

 **Private Number**

Itulah yang tertulis di layarnya. Sempat ia menyerngit namun tetap menerima panggilan itu, siapa tau memang penting.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Ia terus melanjutkan perjalanan sambil menunggu sahutan dari si penelpon.

Hening.

Ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan menatap layar itu yang masih menunjukkan waktu panggilan terus berjalan.

" _Yeoboseyo? Yeoboseyo_?"

Ia terus memanggil si penelpon.

Namun tetap tak ada sahutan disana.

Oh, mungkin penelpon iseng. Ia hendak menjauhkan lagi ponselnya dari telinga untuk mengakhiri panggilan itu, saat..

" _Hiiiks.. to—tolong_."

Mendengar ada suara disana si pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinga. Suara wanita. Ia juga menghentikan langkahnya tepat di pertigaan jalan menuju _flat_ nya yang berada satu blok lagi diatas sana.

"Yeobo—"

" _Hiiks.. to—tolong, tolong aku._."

" _Yeoboseyo_? Siapa ini? Bisa kau beritahu aku dengan jelas?"

" _Hoseok-ah, to—tolong, tolong aku.._ "

"Hei.. kau siapa? Aku sepertinya tak mengenal suaramu."

" _A—aku, aku.._ "

Tuut

Tuut

Panggilan itu terputus tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Hoseok makin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia menengok ponselnya panggilan itu benar-benar berakhir.

"Aiish, sial."

Disusul layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip menandakan baterainya mulai low.

Hoseok memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku mantel kemudian menyeret langkahnya mendaki jalan yang sedikit menanjak menuju _flat_ nya.

"Hiiks,"

Hoseok kembali menghentikan langkahnya, ia yakin mendengar suara. Hoseok menoleh ke arah kanan. Disana agak gelap karena lampu jalannya memang mati sejak dua hari lalu, namun ada tempat sampah disana dan Hoseok yakin suara itu berasal dari balik tong sampah tersebut.

Hoseok berjalan perlahan kesana, dengan tubuh yang entah kenapa membungkuk sedikit.

"Hei.."

Hoseok kini dapat melihat seperti ada seseorang berjongkok dibalik tong sampah itu. Hoseok makin penasaran dan ia terus mendekat.

"Apa yang— a—"

Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

Dan esok paginya saat seorang warga yang hendak membuang sampah dibuat terpekik histeris oleh ditemukannya mayat seorang pemuda yang mereka kenal bernama Hoseok mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan di dekat tong sampah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana cafe itu mengharu biru, sengaja cafe itu ditutup karena sang pemilik sedang berbela sungkawa atas kematian salah satu sahabatnya.

Jungkook, nama pemuda pemilik cafe itu. Ia dan juga sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain baru saja menghadiri upacara pemakam Hoseok, sahabat mereka yang meninggal entah karena apa dua hari yang lalu. Pemakaman memang sedikit terlambat karena pihak kepolisian ingin mengungkap kasus kematian Hoseok yang misteri dan meminta melakukan otopsi, namun saat pihak keluarga Hoseok datang dari Gwangju mereka menolak adanya otopsi dan langsung melakukan ritual pemakaman untuk putra bungsu mereka.

Jungkook dan yang lain masih mengenakan stelan serba hitam. Mereka duduk berkumpul membuat sebuah lingkaran di salah satu meja. Mereka, memang terbiasa berkumpul dan menjadikan cafe milik Jungkook sebagai markas.

Salah satu dari mereka, Seokjin, yang duduk dikursi roda menangis paling keras dari yang lain.

"Hiiiks Ho—hoseok-ah. Hiiiks,"

Seokjin menangis sesegukan dipelukan adik kandungnya, Taehyung. Yang dengan setia mengelus punggung sang kakak berusaha untuk menenangkan. Dia juga sedih karena kehilangan sahabat dari kakaknya itu, yang secara tak langsung sahabatnya juga.

Iya, mereka semua bersahabat.

Taehyung mengelus pungung Seokjin dan pipinya menempel pada kepala sang kakak.

"Sssst... uljimayo—hyung,"

Semua yang ada disana hanya menunduk. Mereka tau perasaan Seokjin lebih sensitif, dan berita kematian Hoseok yang secara mendadak membuat Seokjin sedikit terguncang. Mereka juga sama sedih dan syok seperti Seokjin, namun mereka hanya bisa menunduk dan membiarkan Seokjin menangis dengan keras.

"Kenapa—kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?"

Namjoon yang duduk disebelah Jungkook akhirnya angkat bicara, ia menggosok wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menangkupnya disana. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuat mereka syok dan tak habis pikir siapa yang tega membunuh Hoseok dengan sekeji itu. Goresan dalam pada leher dan beberapa tusukan ditubuh.

Semua hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Padahal, pukul 10 malam itu aku menawarkannya pulang bersama,"

Kali ini Yoongi, yang kebetulan satu tempat kerja dengan Hoseok dan sama-sama menjadi komposer angkat bicara, ia masih ingat bagaimana memori terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Hoseok malam itu. Yoongi menghampiri studio pribadi Hoseok dan menawari sahabatnya itu pulang bersama dengan mobilnya, namun Hoseok menolak dengan senyuman dan memilih untuk pulang jalan kaki saja.

Yoongi ingat betul bagaimana lengkungan diwajah Hoseok terbentuk untuk terakhir kalinya. "Tidak ku sangka itu terakhir kalinya kami bertemu."

Seokjin akhirnya mulai sedikit tenang, ia menegakkan duduknya dengan matanya lurus kedepan.

"Jimin-ah,"

Seokjin memanggil Jimin, tangannya terangkat dan mengais udara menyuruh Jimin menggenggam tangannya.

"Ne, Hyung." Sahut Jimin dan menerima uluran tangan Seokjin. Menggenggamnya lembut.

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi polisi yang menangani kasus Hoseok?"

Tanya Jin lagi, dan walau tatapan lurusnya itu kosong, ada kilatan antusiasme menunggu jawaban Jimin.

"Ne, sudah Hyung. Tapi polisi masih meminta waktu untuk memecahkan kasus ini, tak ada barang bukti apapun yang ditemukan di TKP."

Balas Jimin lagi, dan genggaman tangannya pada Seokjin kian erat.

.

Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook. Mereka itu satu angkatan, begitu pula dengan Jin, Hoseok, Yoongi, dan Namjoon. Persahabatan mereka semua dimulai ketika SMA. Seokjin yang duduk dibangku kelas tiga dan adik kandungnya Taehyung duduk dibangku kelas satu.

Seokjin mengenalkan Taehyung pada tiga sahabatnya yang lain, Namjoon, Yoongi, dan Hoseok. Sedangkan Taehyung, juga sudah berteman dengan Jungkook dan Jimin saat itu.

Taehyung dan Seokjin itu pasangan saudara yang terkenal satu sekolah. Mereka yang mengenal baik Seokjin pasti akan segan jika Taehyung lewat di depan mereka. Mereka itu adik-kakak yang lucu dan manis. Seokjin sangat menyanyangi Taehyung, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Popularitas Seokjin yang sudah dia miliki sejak menginjaki SMA itu membawa Taehyung dalam popularitas pula. Apalagi Taehyung juga manis sehingga satu sekolah setuju pasangan saudara ini begitu digemari.

Taehyung yang berteman dengan Jungkook dan Jimin mengenalkan pula sahabatnya itu pada Seokjin, dan setelah itu mereka sering menghabiskan waktu istirahat bersama.

Persahabatan mereka berlanjut hingga saat ini, hingga semuanya sudah mendulang kesuksesan dan berjalan di impian masing-masing.

Tapi...

Hanya saja...

Seokjin...

Ia harus merelakan impian dan cita-citanya karena kondisinya saat ini.

Lumpuh..

Dan buta...

.

Jungkook sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Diantara semua Hyung yang dia miliki disini, Hoseoklah yang paling mampu membuat suasana kebersamaan mereka menjadi berwarna. Hoseoklah _moodbooster_ dalam ikatan mereka. Kematian Hoseok benar-benar membekas dimemori mereka dan pasti akan sangat sulit sekali melupakannya. Sekarang Hoseok sudah tiada. Jungkook masih sulit untuk menerima kenyataan ini, padahal beberapa hari lagi persahabatannya mereka genap 9 tahun.

Taehyung terus sibuk memperhatikan Seokjin. Walaupun tatapan Seokjin itu kosong karena dia buta, Taehyung tidak dapat dibohongi dengan sebuah perasaan marah dibola mata sang kakak.

Seokjin pasti sangat penasaran sekali atas kematian Hoseok dan ingin mencari tau siapa dalang dibalik semua ini, dia juga terus memaksa Jimin untuk terus berkomunikasi dengan polisi yang menangani kasus Hoseok tersebut. Karena kakak Jimin juga salah satu dari pihak kepolisian yang menyelidiki kasus Hoseok.

Suasana kembali diam, perasaan kalut itu masih terus membungkus disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah malam, Taehyung menggendong Seokjin ala bridal untuk memindahkannya dari kursi roda menuju ranjangnya.

Seokjin bergelayut dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Taehyung, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

"Tae.."

Seokjin enggan melepas saat tubuhnya sudah diranjang dan Taehyung hendak melepaskannya.

Taehyung tersenyum, kembali membungkuk dan ia ikut merebahkan diri disana.

"Ne, ada apa Hyung?" Balas Taehyung lembut.

"Temani aku malam ini, _please._ "

Ujarnya masih posisi memeluk leher Taehyung.

"Kenapa kau memohon? Kau bisa mendapatkan apapun, Hyung."

Taehyung tau Seokjin tersenyum mendengar jawabannya disana, dia mengambil selimut yang berada diujung kaki kemudian mulai menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Dan Taehyung juga tau pasti, Seokjin takkan bisa tidur malam ini.

"Tae, apakah kau kecewa padaku? Aku Hyung yang payah untukmu. Seharusnya aku yang menjagamu. Bukan sebaliknya."

"Hei, kita sudah membahas ini Hyung, berhenti berkata begitu, mengerti? Kau ingin aku marah?"

Seokjin terdiam sebentar.

"Maaf," gumamnya,

"hmm Tae.. apa kau berpikir setelah kecelakaanku dua tahun yang lalu, kini hal itu mulai menimpa sahabat kita?"

Taehyung sedikit menyerngit mendengar pertanyaan Seokjin, "Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu Hyung? Itu semua murni kecelakaan, dan masalah kematian Hoseok Hyung, kita serahkan saja pada pihak kepolisian untuk mengungkap semua."

"Tapi perasaanku berkata lain, aku rasa—"

"Ssstt sudah, kau jangan memikirkan itu dulu Hyung, tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, sekarang.. ayo kita tidur."

Seokjin mulai melepaskan pelukannya dileher Taehyung. Dan mulai tidur terlentang tetapi bola matanya masih menatap kosong kesana.

"Mau kunyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

Melihat guratan wajah Seokjin yang seperti itu Taehyung tahu kakaknya masih memikirkan kematian Hoseok dan dia tidak akan tidur. Apalagi suasana duka masih begitu kental.

Seokjin mengangguk dan dia mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang khas. Menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Seokjin yang sedang dirangkulnya.

 **Flash back**

Betapa cerahnya wajah Seokjin saat dia menerima sebuah email dari agensi perusahaan entertainment tempat ia melakukan audisi memberitahunya bahwa ia lulus.

"Yeay!"

Seokjin bersorak membuat pengunjung di cafe itu menoleh padanya.

"Ada apa Hyung?"

"Ada apa Jin?"

Sahabatnya, Jimin dan Namjoon yang satu meja dengannya menyerngit bingung saat Seokjin berdiri tiba-tiba dari kursinya kemudian berteriak senang seraya mengepalkan tangannya keudara.

"Yess! Yessss! Aku diterima! Aku diterima Chim! Joon!"

"Mwo? Kau diterima?"

"Ne!"

"Waah. Chukkae!"

Jimin dan Namjoon kompak histeris dan ikutan berdiri seperti Seokjin, mereka juga langsung memeluk Seokjin sebagai ucapan selamat.

Mereka sudah tau, diterima apa yang dimaksud Seokjin.

"Waah.. ada apa ini, kenapa ada kegaduhan di cafe ku,"

Seorang pemuda tampan datang dari arah dapur, membawa sepiring cake coklat ditangannya.

"Aku diterima, Kookie!" Teriak Seokjin saat pemuda itu datang ke meja mereka.

"Mwo? Diterima? Kyaaa chukkae Hyung!"

Kini pemuda bergigi kelinci itu ikut bersorak dan memeluk Jin sebagai ucapan selamat.

"Akhirnya,"

Ujar Jin lagi yang kali ini ada setitik air haru disudut matanya.

Para sahabatnya yang melihat itu ikut terharu, karena mereka tau bagaimana perjuangan Seokjin untuk bisa mendapatkan kesempatan casting waktu itu kemudian sekarang dinyatakan lulus. Seokjin itu orang yang suka bekerja keras. Sehingga apa yang ia peroleh sekarang layak dan sepadan dengan apa yang dia usahakan selama ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke agensi itu sekarang. Kalian jaga diri baik-baik, oke?"

Seokjin segera mengemas barang-barangnya, laptop, beberapa lembar kertas juga handphone ke dalam tas yang ia bawa kemudian mulai berlari ke arah pintu cafe Jungkook.

"Oiya, sampaikan juga salamku pada Yoongi dan Hoseok jika mereka sudah datang, aku yakin mereka pasti diterima! Dan~ oh, bilang pada Taehyung, mungkin aku akan pulang larut, jadi jangan menungguku. Arraseo!" Seokjin berteriak didepan cafe Jungkook sebelum benar-benar menghilang disana.

Setelah kepergian Seokjin, Jimin, Jungkook dan Namjoon menggeleng-geleng maklum akan sikap Seokjin.

"Waah, sepertinya kita akan jarang memiliki waktu bersama, kita akan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing," Ujar Jungkook dan meletakkan sepiring cake tadi di tengah meja.

"Ne, dan setelah ini aku juga akan kembali ke perusahaan." Sahut Namjoon sedikit lesu.

Namjoon si CEO muda, ia menggantikan posisi sang ayah yang pensiun. Sebenarnya Namjoon belum mau berada diposisi itu, mengganggu waktunya, tapi sang ayah kukuh memaksa dan berdalih bahwa Namjoon sudah mampu memimpin sejak mendapat gelar sarjananya. Dan mau tak mau Namjoon mengemban tanggung jawab yang sudah dilimpahkan sang ayah kepadanya.

"Kau Jim?" Tanya Jungkook pada Jimin.

"Tau sajalah, aku akan kembali melatih anak-anakku,"

"Wow.. lihatlah pelatih dancer kita ini." Sorak Namjoon.

"Hei Hyung, kau tau? Dua bulan lagi anak-anakku debut, dan aku sudah berbangga hati karena sudah berhasil melatih potensi mereka, aku tidak sabar. Hahaha,"

"Sombong sekali kau," Jungkook mendengus kemudian memotong sedikit cake dan melahapnya.

"Hey, ada kepuasan tersendiri saat menjadi guru, Jeon. Kau harus merasakannya."

"Cih, aku tidak tertarik. Tidak seperti kau! Ada kesempatan besar debut jadi idol kau malah menolaknya dan bersikeras ingin menjadi pelatih."

"Uh? Ahaha. Eum.. yaa~ kau tau kan aku tidak tertarik menjadi orang terkenal, itu merepotkan. Justru orang terkenal itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika tidak ada orang yang bekerja dibelakangnya, kan? Aku lebih suka saja posisi itu."

"Dasar aneh."

Tiing

Bunyi dari lonceng kecil yang berada diatas pintu cafe saat dibuka menginterupsi percakapan ketiga pemuda itu, mereka kompak menoleh dan membulatkan mata saat melihat dua orang masuk disana.

"Woaaa lihat siapa yang datang!"

Sorak Jimin antusias, dan dia berdiri dari kursi kemudian menyusul dua orang itu, Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Namun langkah Jimin melambat saat kedua orang itu justru menekuk wajahnya dan bertampang lesu.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Ujar Jungkook ikut merasakan ada hawa aneh dari wajah Hoseok dan Yoongi.

Hoseok dan Yoongi berjalan perlahan menuju meja mereka dan menyeret kursi disana untuk duduk. Diikuti Jimin yang terheran dengan kedua Hyungnya itu dan memilih kembali ketempat semula.

"Boleh aku minta air, Kook?" Tanya Yoongi dengan tampang yang lemas.

Jungkook mengangguk cepat kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya untuk memanggil salah satu pegawainya "Tolong bawakan air kesini!"

Dan langsung dituruti oleh pegawai Jungkook yang menyiapkan dua gelas kosong lalu air kesana.

"Ini, minum dulu Hyung,"

Jungkook menuangkan sendiri air minum itu lalu menyodorkannya pada Yoongi, sedangkan Jimin ikut menuangkan setelah itu dan menyerahkannya pada Hoseok.

"Kami..." Ujar Yoongi menggantung kemudian menatap Hoseok.

Mereka bertatapan, dan Hoseok memberi sebuah anggukan sebagai bentuk izin agar Yoongi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jimin, Jungkook juga Namjoon yang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya merasakan tegang yang luar biasa, meneguk ludah mereka berat. Wajah Hoseok dan Yoongi sepertinya akan memberi mereka kabar buruk.

Bahkan mereka tak sadar sudah mencondongkan tubuh agar mendekat pada Yoongi.

"Kami... diterima." Lanjut Yoongi dengan suara yang dikecilkan, kemudian menunduk.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Lima detik.

"MWOO?! KYAAAAAAA! KALIAN MENGAGETKANKU SAJA!"

Jungkook, Jimin dan Namjoon berteriak sedangkan Hoseok dan Yoongi cekikikan karena puas mengerjai sahabatnya itu.

Para pengunjung yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan suara bising dari meja paling sudut sudah tak menghiraukan lagi saat pekikan kembali terdengar dari meja itu.

"Haha. Yak! Kalian lupa duo sahabat ini adalah yang terjenius? Tentu saja kami diterima. Benarkan Hobie?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya pada Hoseok kemudian mengadu tinju mereka.

Berhasil.

"Kalian tertawa!? Kalian puas melihat kami hampir kena serangan jantung karena wajah bodoh-menyebalkan-ugh-yang ingin kupukul tadi ha!"

Jungkook berlebihan menyampaikan kekesalannya hingga rasanya dia mau mencekik Yoongi saat ini juga.

"Hahaha. Aku senang melihat wajah kalian seperti ini, makanya aku menyuruh Yoongi berekting seperti itu. Ternyata memang menyenangkan!" Lanjut Hoseok.

"Yak!"

"Sialan!"

"Brengsek kalian!"

Buug

Buug

Ketiga pemuda yang kesal itu akhirnya mengerubungi Hoseok dan Yoongi kemudian menghadiahi jitakan, cubitan dan lain sebagainya.

"Tapi... selamaaat!"

Nah, setelah puas dengan kekesalan, mereka berlima berpelukan.

Manis sekali.

"Uh, mana Seokjin? Katanya dia disini."

Setelah sesi pelukan dan kembali ke tempat masing-masing, Yoongi teringat akan sosok sahabatnya yang paling tua itu yang katanya dia sudah berada di Cafe Jungkook. Tapi batang hidungnya tak tampak.

"Oh, Seokjin juga diterima dan saat ini dia dalam perjalanan menuju agensi itu, baru saja." Jawab Namjoon.

"Waaah lihatlah, akhirnya kita semua sudah bisa bekerja ditempat yang diinginkan." Sahut Hoseok.

"Iya, benar. Dan~ mana Taehyung?" Lanjut Yoongi lagi. Pasangan saudara Kim itu jika tidak ada diantara mereka rasanya sangat mencolok. Seperti ada yang hilang, seperti yang dirasakan Yoongi kali ini.

"Taehyung bilang dia akan sampai beberapa menit lagi." Ini Jimin yang menjawab karena saat ini dia tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya Taehyung mengirim pesan kepada Jimin.

"Baiklah~~ jja... coba kita lihat disini. Aku dan Yoongi diterima sebagai komposer di Bighit entertainment, Seokjin Hyung sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi seorang aktor. Ada Kim Namjoon juga seorang CEO muda," Namjoon tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk saat namanya diucapkan,

"Park Jimin, dancer choreography," Jimin juga tersenyum "Jeon Jungkook pemilik cafe dan jangan lupakan dia si jenius IT" Jungkook ikut tersenyum tetapi dia membusungkan dadanya, "Kim Taehyung, yah walau agak aneh sih sebenarnya, bukan Kim Taehyung sekali karena dia memilih untuk melanjutkan pendidikan S2 nya. Dan~ Karena kita ada di jalan masing-masing.." Hoseok kembali menggantung kalimatnya,

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya dengan minum-minum nanti malam! Yeaayy!" teriak Hoseok akhirnya.

"Ck, kupikir apa. Tapi.. boleh juga." Sahut Jungkook kalem.

"Nah baiklah, aku, Yoongi, dan kau Jim, kalian ikut denganku untuk membeli semua kebutuhan pesta minum kita. Kita pakai apartemenmu, Min Yoongi. Dan tidak ada penolakan!"

Belum selesai Yoongi ingin bersuara saat mendengar tempatnya akan dijadikan tempat pesta Hoseok sudah menyanggah. Dan Yoongi hanya bisa pasrah saat apartemennya nanti akan berubah seperti kandang sapi esok pagi.

"Kita sama-sama tau, setelah waktu istirahat ini berakhir sang CEO kita akan pergi, jadi dia tidak ikut mempersiapkan," Hoseok melirik Namjoon dan sang empu tersenyum haru padanya, haha Namjoon memang beruntung memiliki sahabat pengertian seperti mereka.

"Lalu aku?" Tunjuk Jungkook pada dirinya.

"Nah, kau membeli yang lain saja, Kook, dengan Taehyung."

"Beli apa?"

"Apa saja! Jangan banyak tanya, kue boleh, confetti boleh, balon. Atau apapun."

"Hah kalau kue mah tinggal ambil disini saja Hyung, dan kenapa harus ada balon dan confetti, kau pikir kita merayakan ulang tahun?"

"Ck, anak ini. Namanya juga pesta, bodoh!"

Baru saja Jungkook akan menyela,

"Dan JANGAN MEMBANTAH!"

Jungkook akhirnya benar-benar diam.

"Lalu Seokjin?" Imbuh Yoongi.

"Oiya, Seokjin Hyung bilang dia akan pulang larut." Jawab Jimin.

"Nah baiklah, aku akan mengirim pesan pada Jin setelah dia dari agensi dia bisa langsung ke apartemen Yoongi."

Semua mengangguki dan sepakat akan pesta nanti malam.

Duh, tidak sabar.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali, aku pergi dulu.. semua." Namjoon beranjak dari kursinya setelah sebelumnya ia melirik jam dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu cafe Jungkook.

"Joon-ah, setelah pulang dari kantormu segera menyusul. Arraseo!" Pekik Hoseok.

"Ne! Tenang saja!" Namjoon mengangkat tangannya untuk melambai dan mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.

Setelah kepergian Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Jimin saling bercengkrama dan tertawa setelahnya.

Hingga sosok itu datang. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka.

"Hai!"

Mereka sedikit kaget saat Taehyung sudah ada di meja mereka. Kebiasaan alien memang.

"Nah, ini dia si mahasiswa teladan kita."

Yoongi menyambut kedatangan Taehyung dan mempersilahkan Taehyung untuk duduk dikursi yang ditempati Namjoon tadi.

"Sudah lama kalian disini?" Tanya Taehyung. Dan dengan santainya menyambar Jus jeruk di depan Jimin lalu menyedot isinya. Jimin tidak keberatan. Sudah terlalu terbiasa.

"Tentu saja!"

"Waaah kulihat ada wajah-wajah berseri disini. Kau tau apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada, Jim?" Tanya Taehyung pada Jimin yang kebetulan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, kau ini! Ucapkan selamat pada Yoongi Hyung dan Hoseok Hyung sana!"

"Waah Jinjja!? Chukkae Hyungie-deul!" Taehyung langsung berdiri dan membungkuk untuk memeluk Yoongi dan Hoseok secara bergantian disebelahnya.

"Waaaah aku mencium ada bau pesta nanti," Tambah Taehyung lagi.

"Tentu saja Tae! Itu harus!"

"Uwaaa Jinjjayo?" "nah, omong-omong mana Namjoon Hyung? Dan Hyungku juga?"

"Kau tidak lihat jam? Tentu saja Namjoon sudah kembali ke kantornya. Dan Seokjin, dia menyuruhmu untuk tidak menunggunya." Ujar Yoongi. Nyelekit, dan sangat Yoongi sekali.

"Waw Artinya Hyung-ku juga diterima?!" Pekik Taehyung excited.

"Pasti, bodoh!"

"Assa! Jja aku tidak sabar nanti malam! Pesta! Yeee!"

Semua yang ada disana hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Taehyung yang sudah berjingkrak aneh ditempatnya seraya bertepuk tangan. Memang duo kakak-beradik ini sangat menggemaskan. Kenapa sikap mereka sangat mirip sekali sih? Membuat mereka makin sayang saja dengan kakak-beradik itu.

Abaikan beberapa kalimat buruk saling umpat diantara mereka. Terlalu lama bersahabat membuat mereka tak pernah ambil serius setiap cacian, umpatan bahkan kata-kata kotor sekalipun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Justru terdengar romantis bagi mereka dan merasa geli atau jijik jika mereka saling berbicara sopan dan kalimat pujian lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam akhirnya datang. Sesuai kesepakatan, Jungkook dan Taehyung sudah berangkat untuk pergi membeli pernak pernik pesta. Sebenarnya Jungkook malas, karena itu bukan tipenya, katanya. Namun saat Taehyung yang tadi tak tau akan kesepakatan itu dan dia bersama Jungkook bertugas untuk membeli pernak pernik (?) Taehyung merengek dan berisik untuk pergi membeli hal itu. Tentu saja Jungkook akhirnya ikut karena dia terpaksa dan tak sanggup melihat aegyo sahabatnya itu.

Disisi lain, Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi yang bertugas untuk membeli minuman juga sudah berangkat.

Tidak adil sih sebenarnya, Taehyung dan Jungkook berangkat dengan motor milik Jungkook sedangkan Jimin, Hoseok, dan Yoongi dengan mobil.

Ditengah perjalanan hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan sangat derasnya. Bahkan kabut hujan menutupi jarak pandang.

Yoongi sangat hati-hati saat melajukan mobilnya.

.

Setelah membeli semua minuman beralkohol itu, mereka melajukan kembali mobil menuju apartemen Yoongi. Jalanan lengang, mungkin karena hujan ini sangat deras sehingga tak ada yang mau keluar, hanya terlihat beberapa mobil saja yang ikut melintas disana.

Yoongi menambah sedikit kecepatan laju mobilnya karena Jungkook menelpon dan dia sudah pulang membeli apa yang diminta, ditambah keadaan keduanya yang basah dan mereka terjebak diluar apartemen Yoongi. Karena kunci kamar apartemen Yoongi dibawanya.

Yoongi menambah lagi kecepatan. Padahal jarak pandang sangat terbatas. Ah lagipula jalanan juga lengang jadi tidak apa-apa pikir Yoongi.

Yoongi terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya, hingga..

Buug

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya.

"Ah, kau merasakan itu, Jim? Seok?" Tanya Yoongi pada sahabatnya yang sepertinya sedang asik dengan gadget masing-masing ditangan.

"Apa Hyung?" Sahut Jimin sambil mem-pause game nya.

"Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa." Ucap Hoseok.

"Ah, apa perasaanku saja? Aku merasa seperti habis menyenggol sesuatu tadi." Kali ini Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Apa? Kau seperti menabrak?" Hoseok melototkan matanya.

Dengan keadaan hujan yang sangat lebat diluar sana, Hoseok mulai menyapu jendela mobil Yoongi yang berembun, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan menengok keluar.

"Jim. Coba kau keluar dan periksa." Titah Hoseok yang tanpa penolakan langsung diangguki oleh Jimin.

Jimin membuka pintu mobil dan menerjang hujan diuar, dia berjalan mengitari mobil Yoongi dan memeriksa keadaan disekitarnya. Bahkan Jimin juga memeriksa dibawah kolong mobil. Tidak ada.

Setelah memastikan, Jimin kembali masuk ke mobil dalam keadaan basah kuyub.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Hyung."

Ujar Jimin yang tubuhnya perlahan menggigil.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne, dan dikolong mobilpun tidak ada apa-apa mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Mungkin, begitu."

Yoongi terlihat ragu, dengan berat hati dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semua sudah berkumpul di apartemen Yoongi yang sangat sederhana ini. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok, Jungkook, Taehyung, dan Jimin sudah duduk melingkari meja bundar rendah milik Yoongi. Semua minuman, snack dan lain-lain sudah berserak diatas meja.

Si trio maknae yang kedinginan dan mereka basah kuyub tadi sudah mengeringkan diri dan meminjam baju Yoongi karena mereka tak bawa baju cadangan. Sial bagi Jungkook karena baju Yoongi sangat kekecilan baginya dan melihatkan otot-ototnya yang tercetak jelas.

"Wuaaah lihatlah maknae Jeon kita ini." Decak namjoon yang kagum akan otot-otot yang dimiliki Jungkook. Jungkook hanya tersenyum bangga lalu menyamankan duduknya.

"Jja.. coba kita lihat. Ada 6 pemuda sukses disini,"

"Ah, ya. Kau jadi menelpon Seokjin tadi, Seok-ah?" Ujar Yoongi karena ingat tadi tugas Hoseok yang menelpon dan memberitahu Seokjin bahwa mereka akan pesta di apartemennya.

Hoseok menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga, aku lupa."

"Ya!"

"Yak!"

"Aish, Pabo!"

Semua heboh. Mereka yang ada disana bergantian menjitak, mencubit, bahkan menendang bokong Hoseok atas kebodohannya.

"Biar aku saja yang menghubungi kalau begitu!" Ujar Taehyung yang langsung memilih berdiri dan mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas dekat televisi. Sedangkan yang lain masih sibuk menendang-nendang Hoseok. Pasti Seokjin tidak tau kalau mereka akan berpesta dan itu akan terdengar kejam jika mereka berpesta tanpa sosok Seokjin.

Tangan Taehyung langsung lihai pada layar ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang kakak.

Bunyi sambungan terhubung, Taehyung sudah senyum menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Ada jawaban disana. Tapi Taehyung tak mendengar suara kakaknya disana. Taehyung memeriksa ponselnya dan benar nomor yang dia tuju adalah nomor kakaknya, siapa orang asing ini yang mengangkat panggilannya?

"Yeo—yeoboseyo?" Balas Taehyung ragu.

" _Ah, apakah kau adik dari pemilik ponsel ini?"_

"N-ne." Balas Taehyung dengan suara yang tanpa sadar bergetar.

Mendengar suara Taehyung seperti itu, semua sahabat yang sedang asik memukuli Hoseok seketika berhenti dan mulai menyimak percakapan Taehyung.

" _Ah, maaf terlambat memberitahumu, anak muda. Saya sebenarnya ingin menghubungi anda, karena nomor ponsel anda berada paling atas, eh ternyata anda menelpon duluan_." Lanjut suara entah siapa itu diseberang sana.

"Lalu.. mana Hyungku?" Tanya Taehyung was-was, entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

" _Ya, maaf anak muda, kami dari kepolisian mendapat laporan bahwa ada korban tabrak lari, dan ternyata korban itu adalah kakak saudara."_

 **Blaaam**

Seketika ponsel yang masih digenggaman Taehyung jatuh seketika membuat sahabatnya yang lain jadi panik dan mendekati Taehyung yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

Jungkook dengan sigap mengambil ponsel itu lalu mendekatkannya pada telinga.

Jungkook dapat mendengar bahwa si penelpon diseberang masih berbicara, sepertinya dia tidak tau Taehyung menjatuhkan ponselnya.

" _...Dan saat ini kakak anda ada di rumah sakit Gangwon, dan kami memerlukan kedatangan anda, segera._ "

Tuut

Tuut

Panggilan itu berakhir. Jungkook melirik Taehyung yang sepertinya sangat syok mendengar berita ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit yang dimaksud mereka berenam dikejutkan oleh kondisi Seokjin saat dokter sudah selesai menanganinya.

Lumpuh, dan kebutaan.

Taehyung kembali jatuh saat mendengar berita itu.

.

.

TBC or END?

Hai ^^

Sebelumnya saya mau menyampaikan dulu kalau FF ini murni buah pikir saya dan beberapa lirik dari lagu yang sudah saya sebutkan dalam pembuka FF ini.

Saya tidak tau jika nanti ada beberapa kesamaan baik judul maupun fict ini dengan fict yang lain. Mohon sampaikan jika ada yang menemukan, karena saya bisa mempertanggung jawabkan tulisan saya sendiri dan murni dari pikiran saya, fict ini juga sudah saya tulis beberapa bulan belakangan. Hanya saja terus disimpan dan sekarang baru kepikiran buat di publish.

Saya tidak tau kapan FF ini juga akan update nantinya. Tergantung readers ^^

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ^^

Karena saya juga masih terlalu awam dalam menulis dan butuh masukan dari sunbae/senpai sekalian yang tak sengaja membaca fict abal ini.

Siapa sebenarnya yang membunuh Hoseok? Lalu apa yang akan mereka lalui setelah ini?

15/11/16


	2. Pemberitahuan

Hallohaaaa ada yang masih penasaran sama FF ini?

Ff ini udah sampai chapter 3 loh.

Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa post di ffn

Kalau misalkan masih ada yang penasaran dengan ff ini trus punya akun wattpad silahkan kunjungi work aku di :

nijkoesmik_

Selamat menikmati ^^

Itupun kalau berminat. Hoho


End file.
